It is sometimes necessary to be able to separate or close the halves of a split mold outside of the molding machine, typically for the purpose of cleaning or retooling of the mold. In the methods of the prior art, the mold halves are typically separated by tools such as crowbars and scissor jacks. The closure of the mold halves is then commonly accomplished by use of hitting upon the halves with a sledge hammer. Such methods are crude and often result in dings or dents to the mold, often a highly expensive precision part.
The opening and closing of mold halves by the methods of the prior art are time-consuming and labor-intensive. The mold halves often will bind during the separation or closure of mold halves. Accordingly, a need has existed for a device to separate and close the halves of a mold in an efficient, automated, and non-binding manner that will not result in damage to the mold itself.